


A little bit too much

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Danny likes enjoying himself, sometimes, he over-enjoys himself.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 7
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	A little bit too much

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 1st day of [mmom](https://mmom.dreamwidth.org) 2020.

Danny winces as he gets up, it's an automatic reaction as he feels the pain in his back flare up, but he tries to curb the sound either way.

The facial reaction though, is in no way abated, and it's what gives him up in the end.

"You alright there?" Jackson asks the first time he notices.

"Yep," Danny replies, quick and short and turns away to get on with what he was doing which was getting up to get some water.

While he's in the kitchen he's alone, and whatever twists and turns he takes which remind him sharply of the tenderness in his lower back, are kept safely hidden away behind the four walls.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jackson asks when Danny can't contain the sharp exhale which manifests as he sits down. That motion was definitely worse than getting up.

Danny decides he needs to give him something, otherwise Jackson is just gonna keep on probing, and he's still just a little bit sensitive to be able to take the ribbing. 

"Yeah, just- I don't know, slept funny or twisted wrong, not sure."

"Painkillers?"

Danny waves the idea down. "I'm alright."

"Sure, masochist," Jackson drawls and rolls his eyes, but he lets it go, so Danny is in the clear for now.

* * *

"Your back still hurting you?"

This time Danny managed not to make any sound, so he mentally congratulates himself, but if he's honest, the pain is nowhere near as sharp as yesterday, and because of that, it's easy to recall the good feeling he was experiencing as he got his body in this predicament. Yes, the worst of it, is he knew this was gonna happen if he kept going, and he still kept going.

"It's better than yesterday," Danny replies as assurance, after all, it's not a lie.

"Did you figure out what you did?" Jackson isn't fully focused on Danny, he's dutifully separating the clothes which Danny brought him so he can put a load in the washing machine.

Danny's eyes widen for a moment, but he blinks his face into obedience as he thinks desperately of something to say that won't sound completely disbelieving. He must remain quiet for too long because Jackson looks up so Danny softly shakes his head as he pushes his lips together and up into the best 'not sure' expression he can manage.

"But you're feeling better, yeah?" Jackson asks and goes back to the pile of dirty laundry.

"Yes," Danny guarantees, relieved once again that he's in the clear.

"Good."

* * *

"Did you just-?" Jackson asks with his voice dripping with suspicion.

Danny opens his eyes abruptly and returns with an innocent, "Hmm?"

"You did," Jackson confirms.

"What?" he asks in confusion.

"You just twisted yourself into making your back make itself know from your injury 2 days ago, and yet, you made a blissful expression."

"No," Danny denies simply.

"Yes," Jackson retorts. "You're feeling better. And you're either pleasuring yourself right now, or you're remembering pleasuring yourself."

"No," Danny replies with a convincing voice, but he can feel his cheeks blushing.

"You know you want to tell me," Jackson reminds with a knowing tone.

And yeah, Jackson knows him well, Danny wants to brag.

"I went a bit too far," Danny admits.

"When did you notice?"

"After my first orgasm but before the second."

"You kept going right after the first."

Danny shrugs with a pleased expression, "I was enjoying myself."

"Uh huh."

"Well, the first one felt pretty awesome, and then, I moved just at the end of riding it out, and I kept feeling awesome, but I felt like there was a new goal of pleasure that was reachable, so I just kept going."

"For a second time," Jackson replies with a tut tut tone.

"I mean, you're not wrong," Danny acknowledges to Jackson calling him greedy without ever saying the words. "But if the mind and body are willing, what's the point in stopping?"

"Yeah, I wonder that too," Jackson pretends to agree, "Oh wait, your back has been bothering you for three days?"

"Whatever," Danny brushes it away easily. "It's fine now," he proves as he moves freely without any pain, just a reminder that the muscles at the bottom of his back were worked more than usual. "And I enjoyed myself."

"Enough that it's been ok you haven't been able to get off since then?" Jackson dubiously tests.

"What?" Danny asks in a higher tone. "How do you know that?" 

"You just told me," Jackson smiles wide.

"Whatever," he repeats. "I'll be back on the horse tomorrow."

"Maybe try for just the one orgasm?" Jackson suggests.

"One at a time," Danny confirms. "While my back is still a bit sensitive at least."

Jackson rolls his eyes in response, because what else can he do, its not like he's gonna stop Danny from enjoying himself. And besides, if he wants to be able to come twice in a row like Danny, without a break from what it seems, then he's gonna have to get Danny to give him a few more hints and tips, which means not getting in the way of him keeping himself happy.


End file.
